The present disclosure relates to a multi-antenna module and a mobile terminal in which the multi-antenna module is installed. International Publication No. 2014/097846 discloses a multiband antenna in which two kinds of antennas: a high-frequency antenna (a 60-GHz band antenna) and a low-frequency antenna (a 2.4-GHz band Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) antenna) are provided.
In mobile terminals supporting fifth-generation mobile communication systems, the fifth-generation mobile communication systems and fourth-generation mobile communication systems are concurrently used. In the fifth-generation mobile communication systems, beam forming is required to be fine-tuned depending on the communication state. It is difficult to fine-tune the beam forming in the multiband antenna disclosed in International Publication No. 2014/097846.